Amour titanesque
by MlleLauChan
Summary: C'était le début d'une blague. D'une très mauvaise blague. Forcément, dès qu'une Hanji vous collait aux basques, même si on s'appelait Rivaille, on arrivait à en avoir ras-le-bol. Pourtant, même cette excentrique avait ses moments de faiblesse...


Disclaimer : Cette œuvre appartient à Hajime Isayama. L'image n'est pas non plus à moi.

Ndla : Je trouve la relation entre Rivaille et Hanji très intéressante. J'ai peur que l'un des deux (ou les deux allez savoir !) soit OOC. Une de mes plus grandes craintes, je suis obligée de prier pour y échapper. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes restantes. Pour les mots manquant... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi la transition entre word et ce site fait ce genre de chose. C'est pourtant le format recommandé... Bref, il massacrera toujours mes textes en cours de route malheureusement.

Désolée les puristes, moi, je les nommes Hanji et Rivaille.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Amour titanesque<strong>

**.**

C'était le début d'une blague. Certainement. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette hypothèse de la tête. Fort heureusement pour lui, son aptitude à avoir cette tête de blasé quoiqu'il arrive lui permettait de sauver les meubles en toute circonstance. Du moment qu'il ne parlait pas.

Il était à l'impassibilité ce qu'elle était à l'excentricité. Des experts.

Depuis quelques jours – une semaine ou deux à peu près il n'arrivait plus à faire le compte – elle tenait absolument à lui tenir compagnie. Depuis qu'il avait perdu quasiment toute son escouade dans la forêt. Zoé Hanji sautillait comme une enfant à ses côtés. N'avait-elle pas de titan à qui faire des expériences ?

Il réprima la grimace qui lui vint spontanément. Les précédents s'étaient fait dessouder par la dissidente. Pour un peu, il lui en voudrait encore plus pour ces deux meurtres.

Rivaille n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à l'éviter, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Elle lui sautait dessus dès qu'il se réveillait, lui emboîtait le pas du matin au soir et le raccompagnait à sa chambre. Plus collante, pas possible.

Il avait eu un plan pour la forcer à lui lâcher les bottes : « faire régner dans ses environs une ambiance de merde ». C'était ses propres mots, à ne pas en douter.

Le plan fut une « belle foirade ». Encore ses mots.

Plus il s'était échiné à être l'homme plus désagréable – était- ce seulement possible de s'améliorer sur ce point ? – plus le débit de paroles d'Hanji avait augmenté. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit faisable. Le comble, c'est qu'elle était encore plus surexcitée. Une grossière erreur donc. Est-ce que cela l'énervait ? Il fallait déjà qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir sur la question !

Le soir, Rivaille était trop fatigué pour s'y intéresser. Son mental éprouvé, résistant toute la journée à l'envie de l'étrangler ou de l'envoyer paître, ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour récupérer afin de rebâtir sa forteresse mentale, histoire de renouveler l'exploit le lendemain. Hanji avait ceci de commun avec les Titans : on l'entendait arriver à des lieux à la ronde. La préparation mentale pouvait être faite plus ou moins convenablement.

Leurs camarades éprouvaient même un plus grand respect pour lui. A sa place, ils auraient très certainement tenté de changer d'escouade. Voir de bataillon.

Mais non, pas lui. Le Caporal Rivaille n'allait pas se laisser emmerder très longtemps par cette brunette qui lui tapait sur le système. Jamais vu plus pénible. Tous attendaient le moment où il allait craquer, montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un bloc de glace, qu'un petit génie taciturne et asocial.

Le point de rupture vint, inévitablement. Pas exactement comme leurs compagnons l'avaient imaginé mais il vint. En fin d'après-midi, d'une manière qui surprit tout le monde.

― Où tu vas Caporal ?

Question pertinente. Hanji avait cessé de barboter dans son exaltation permanente.

― Un tour à l'extérieur seulement, se contenta de dire Rivaille.

― Je t'accompagne !

Nope*. Hors de question !

― Je risque déjà de croiser un déviant, pas besoin de m'en trimballer un dès le début.

― Si tu en croises un, ce sera l'occasion de le capturer ! Je n'en ai plus moi depuis que Sonny et Bean ont été tués !

Ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Aussi rutilante que ses lames d'ailleurs, vu le niveau. Il se garda bien d'être trop vexa… Oh et puis merde, il n'était plus à ça près.

― J'en aurais presque la larme à l'œil tellement je m'en tape.

Hanji fit une moue boudeuse. Elle connaissait par cœur le refrain de Rivaille qui se souciait peu de ce qui sortait du cadre de son travail. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de changement majeur dans sa tâche, tant qu'il n'y avait rien d'important et tant que les caprices ne venaient pas d'Erwin – oups pas « caprices », ordre – il se fichait pas mal des titans.

― Alleeeeeeez !

Oh non, elle n'avait pas lui adresser ce regard flippant, annonciateur d'un grand couplet sur sa passion pour les titans n'est-ce pas ? Filer. Filer vite !

― Pas l'temps, j'y vais là !

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de démarrer son speech, il sauta sur son cheval et partit au grand galop.

**…**

La petite balade était un bon défouloir ! Rivaille se sentait vidé de tout sentiment négatif. Il n'était ni heureux ni colère ni même chagriné. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il serait d'attaque pour affronter la vague « Hanji » dès demain.

En parlant du déviant, il en voyait la nuque** ! A peine venait-il de sortir de l'écurie, au milieu de la cour, qu'il vit la jeune femme en haut des remparts, au-dessus des portes. Y aller ? Bah, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, sa petite remise en forme n'allait pas être mise à mal par ce comportement atypique de sa camarade. Il l'avait déjà vue faire ça de temps en temps. Première fois qu'il allait aller la voir tient.

Il grimpa à l'échelle, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que les alentours étaient vides. Hanji avait dû dire aux autres qu'elle gardait un œil sur la plaine et la forêt.

― C'est étonnant que tu viennes jusqu'ici ! s'exclama Hanji.

La joie n'y était pas. 2ème bizarrerie. Il fronça les sourcils.

― C'est pas non plus ton habitude de regarder pensivement l'extérieur.

Renvoyer la balle, c'était un truc qu'il savait faire. Ça, foutre une ambiance de merde et paraître parfaitement impassible, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe.

Elle s'étira, abdiquant sans insister davantage. Besoin de parler entre camarade, Rivaille ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. En avait-il envie ? Il avait provoqué la discussion après tout.

― J'me sens un peu seule. Tu sais ce que c'est de perdre des êtres à qui on était attaché…

― Deux titans et une escouade, c'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

― Oui, mais c'est la même personne qui les a éliminée.

Ne pas relever. La blessure était encore trop fraîche, pas encore assez cicatrisée.

― Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sujet clos. Hanji passa à un autre. Le cœur du problème qui la hantait tous les soirs, l'empêchait de dormir jusqu'à ce que la fatigue finisse par l'emporter.

― J'ai peur parfois.

Allons bon. Hanji qui se confie vraiment cette fois. Il la laissa parler. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être encouragé davantage, la présence de Rivaille suffisait.

― Si je finis par éclaircir totalement le mystère qui entoure les titans, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ensuite ?

Une passion était toujours à double tranchant. Elle avait fini par en être consciente. Son inconscient le lui soufflait depuis le début pourtant. En son for intérieur, Hanji sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre : elle avait tellement envie d'en savoir plus et en même temps… Que faire si elle vidait le sac ? Si elle réussissait à dévider tout le rouleau de ténèbres qui enveloppait les titans ?

Rivaille fut égal à lui-même.

― Y a des chances que tu réussisses mais t'en fais pas. Y a un mystère dont tu ne pourras pas lever tous les voiles.

Petite pause pour tendre l'oreille au bruit qu'ils crurent suspect. Fausse alerte. Il reprit, imperturbable comme de coutume :

― L'être humain. Il est foutrement plus complexe.

Rivaille tourna les talons, déterminé à clore cette conversation, puis il entendit le mot d'Hanji soufflé, donné au vent pour qu'il le glisse à son oreille.

― Merci.

**…**

Pour qu'elle lui foute la paix pendant quelque temps, Rivaille avait tenu à lui faire deux petits cadeaux. Des présents qui n'avaient nécessité aucun sacrifice grâce au nouveau système de capture qu'Hanji avait concocté.

― Je vais te nommer… Sonny ! Et toi Bean !

Dans ces moments-là, dans un total et bref oubli de circonstance, Rivaille avait tout simplement envie de dire : merci la vie !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>*Petite liberté de l'auteur pour accentuer le léger comique de la situation.<p>

** Ouais, l'auteure aime l'humour, même pas terrible.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu cet humble OS !

Commentez, dites-moi si vous avez aimé et à la prochaine fois !


End file.
